NightClan Challenges
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: These are my NightClan Challenges
1. Killed by a Traitor

"From this day forward your name will be Hazelsun!" My Clan leader, Fernstar purred. I watched my sister receive her warrior name, my sandy brown pelt bristling in jealousy. _It's not fair! _

"Don't worry Turtlepaw, you'll get your warrior name soon enough, you just need to catch up on your training." My father, Buzzardtail mewed. _I wonder if he misses Shiningsun and Fawnpaw as much as Hazelpaw and me. _No, not Hazel_paw_, Hazel_sun _now. _I wonder if Fernstar gave her and Nightsun, Hazelsun's best friend, their names in memory of our mother. _My mother and sister, Fawnpaw had been killed by a badger. I would have died too if my father hadn't brought me to Heatherstripe, our medicine cat. I asked him why he didn't save Fawnpaw or Shiningsun, he told me it was too late for them when he reached them.

"Hazelsun! Nightsun!" RiverClan chanted. I called my sisters name proudly. _It won't be long until she's chanting my name. _Hazelsun padded over to our father and me. Her sandy brown pelt swayed in the evening breeze. She was very pretty, there were a few toms padding after her. But she seemed to ignore them. She always put her family first.

"Congratulations!" I purred. Hazelsun smiled warmly. I knew she wouldn't brag about being a warrior, that's one of the things I loved about my sister. She never bragged about anything.

"Hazelsun! Nightsun!" Tallfoot, the RiverClan deputy, called over to them. Hazelsun flashed me a look of sympathy before padding over to him, Nightsun at her side. _She feels bad because I didn't become a warrior with her. She won't have to wait long, I'll be a warrior soon. Fernstar can't keep me as an apprentice forever! _

"How she never said anything?" I frowned. _Was she just been symbolic? Why didn't she talk to me? _I watched Hazelsun and Nightsun nod to everything Tallfoot told them. _I wonder what he's saying. _

"She can't speak, her and Nightsun have to sit vigil. You can talk to her in the morning." Buzzardtail mewed. _I can't wait until I have to sit vigil! _I thought as I watched my father pad away. I sat there until Jaggedpaw gently brushed against me, padding into the apprentice den. I sighed before following him. _I wish I was spending the night in the warriors den, not the apprentices den. _I thought miserably as I curled up in my bed of moss. I felt a cool breeze where Hazelsun used to lay. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep. For some reason, my mind refused to sleep. I lay there for what seems like moons before my mind finally falls rests, crickets sang in the distance as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"WindClan is attacking!" Buzzardtail howled, his voice ringing though the camp. I glanced around nervously. My Clan mates were springing from their dens. I caught sight of my sister and raced over to her. My pelt brushed against hers. She must have scented my fear scent because she touched my paws with her tail to reassure me.

"Reedclaw, Sorrelfern, Dapplestripe, Shrewpaw, Honeypaw and Gorsepaw will stay and guard the camp, the rest will go and fight them off. Try and keep them out of the camp, let's go!" Fernstar howled. I raced along-side my sister, the strong smell of WindClan lingered in the air. We raced out of the reed bed and down by the river. I could see a large number of WindClan cats, all snarling and growling as we neared. _After this battle, Fernstar's gotta let me be a warrior! _My Clan mates began leaping at the closest WindClan warriors and apprentices, it wasn't long before I lost my Clan mates in the swarm of WindClan cats.

"Turtlepaw, be careful!" Hazelsun mewed before leaping at a WindClan tom. _I'm older than she is! I was born first! She shouldn't be treating me like a kit! _Just as my mouth formed her name I was knocked off my paws. I landed on my back, the impact knocked the wind out of me. I took a deep breath of air as a small she-cat clawed my belly. I kicked her away with my back paws. I got to my paws before she could attack me again. I slashed at her muzzle, missing by not even a mouse-tail. I snarled my teeth before sinking them in her shoulder. I screeched in pain, twisting to get free but I had a firm grip. The WindClan she-cat slashed angrily at my head, scraping the left side of my face. I jerked my head back in pain, giving my attacker time to recoil. She slithered away into the group of cats like a snake.

"Coward." I muttered under my breath. I turned cautiously, ready for an attack from behind but there was none. I ws surprised no cat tried to attack me. I scanned the group for another target. I heard a loud howl from the group of WindClan cats.

"WindClan retreat!" Wolfstar howled. _We've won! We showed them to mess with RiverClan! _I thought happily as we watched them dash away. I glanced around for Hazelsun, instead my eyes lay upon someone else. His brown pelt glistened in the sunlight. His pale blue eyes were wide. I wanting to scream his name but I was frozen. I could hear my Clan mates trying to talk to me but I ignored them. All I could think about was Buzzardtail's motion-less body, and how he now walks the starry skies with Shiningsun and Fawnpaw.

* * *

"Hazelsun! I want to go with you!" I called to my sister. She was all I had left since our father died two sunrises ago. I padded drowsily out of the apprentice den. Fernstar hadn't made me a warrior yet, but my mentor Dawnstripe said today was the day. That I would finally be a warrior today.

"Sorry Turtlepaw. You can't. You have to stay here, Dawnstripe is going to access your training today." Hazelsun mewed, before padding away with the rest of her patrol. _Dawnstripe can wait, I'm going on the border patrol! _I slowly padded out of camp. I carefully put myself within distance of the patrol so they wouldn't catch me. _I'll do some hunting along the way. _I tasted the air, smelling the border patrol, and a mouse. I crouched down, pulling my tail between my paws. My back was arched, my paws ready to spring at any moment. I saw the mouse, it was unaware of my presence. It slowly chewed on a small seed. I sprang, snapping its neck with a clean bite. I cautiously buried it before continuing. _I'll come back for it later. The border patrol is getting away. _I ran to try to catch up with them. The next few moments happened so fast. I didn't have time to call for help. I was attacked, I couldn't fight back. I could barely see the paws in front of my face. The last thing I saw was the murderous bright green eyes of my attacker. And then it went black as I joined my father, mother and sister in StarClan. _Hazelsun, I hope you'll be alright. _


	2. Murder

I couldn't breath. I felt like someone had clawed out my insides. My stomach hurt, I was frozen. _No,no, no-no no! _I pressed my nose into the soft sandy brown fur, willing him to wake up. _Please! You have to wake up! _

"Hazelsun, he's gone." I heard a cat say. _No, he's still alive. He'll wake up and then we'll both walk back to camp laughing, like we used to. _I tried to block out everyone around me, it wasn't working. I could still hear my patrol whispering quietly, the birds chirping and the river flowing.

"Hazelsun, we're taking him back to camp." Blacksky said, taking a step towards my brother's motionless body. His pelt was perfect, no blood or stains, just pushed aside from his awkward position.

"No! Turtlepaw can walk back to camp himself! He'll get up and everything will be fine, just wait!" I screamed, but I knew I was wrong. Deep down I knew; Turtlepaw and me would never swim in the lake together, never race on the beach together, never patrol or hunt together, we would never do anything together because Turtlepaw was gone. He left me here by myself while he joined our mother, father and sister in StarClan. He abandoned me.

"Hazelsun, I'm sorry." My best friend Nightsun sighed, nuzzling my cheek gently. Turtlepaw, Nightsun and I had trained together. Turtlepaw would have been a warrior with us, but he was attacked by a badger. That badger had killed my mother, Shiningsun and my sister, Fawnpaw. My father, Buzzardtail had died in a battle against WindClan two sunrises before and now Turtlepaw was gone.

"Let's bring him back to camp." I rasped. My patrol nodded before picking up his limp body. _Turtlepaw, I promise you. I will find out who did this to you and I will make them pay the price with their lives, even if it costs me mine. _

* * *

"Hazelsun, are you coming?" Nightsun asked. I padded lazily out of the warriors den. _Turtlepaw would have been in here, he was supposed to get his warrior name. He would be laying next to me, if he hadn't been murdered. _I got to my paws, shaking my sandy brown pelt. _What's the point? I have no one. Both my parents are dead. Both my littermates are dead. I am alone. _

"Where are you going?" Jaggedpaw asked.

"We are going to sit vigil for Turtlepaw." Nightsun replied.

"Why won't Hazelsun speak?" Gorsepaw asked. _Why should I? I've lost everyone I love. If I speak, i might love someone else, and then they'll die. So why speak? _

"She's grieving for Turtlepaw." Nightsun told them.

"Alright." Jaggedpaw shrugged, but the look on the small apprentices face said he wasn't convinced. Him and Gorsepaw weren't the only ones worried about me, the whole Clan was. I hadn't spoken a word to anyone since we found my brother's body, this morning. I slowly padded across the clearing, over to my brother. They were burying him today. I wasn't going to help. I wouldn't help them bury my brother, taking him away from me for good. I buried my muzzle into his soft fur. I nudged his paw gently, as if I were expecting him to get up and laugh at everyone, telling us that he had us fooled. I almost believed myself, only his body was cold. He chest no longer rises. It was motionless. I smelled a familiar scent by his neck, where he was killed. Heatherstripe said it was a clean kill to his neck. I sniffed around a bit more. I widened my eyes in alarm. Because I know that cat. _Maybe the scent had just caught her pelt when she was sitting vigil. _No. She was his murderer. Her scent hadn't caught his pelt, otherwise there would be lots of other scents there. No, all the evidence points towards her. She was missing from camp when his body was found. She was the cat who pointed out that he was on the WindClan border, when our patrol had never told her _where_ we found his body. Ony she could be his murderer.

"Hazelsun, are you alright?" Nightsun asked, concerned. I had dug my claws into the soil, tearing at it in anger. I nodded swiftly before licking my brothers cheek. _Don't worry Turtlepaw, I'll keep my promise. _

* * *

"It won't be far now." I mewed. I finally started talking again. It had been four moons since my brother's death, my Clan mates were relieved that I was alright. But they were wrong. I was torn, having found out who my brothers murderer was. Torn, having no one left who I loved. I trudged through the bushes. I was alone, except for the presence of one other cat. My brothers murderer. She followed me without a suspicion. After all, who would doubt their Clan deputy? Fernstar had made me deputy after Tallfoot died, only a moon after I had received an apprentice, Jaypaw. He was eager to learn and loved his sister, Robinaw to bits. He reminded me of Turtlepaw, a lot. _I hope my plan works. _

"Are we almost there, Hazelsun?" She asked. I had a plan that would kill her, maybe even myself. I knew killing was wrong but I promised my brother. And besides, she didn't care if it was wrong to kill Turtlepaw.

"Yes, We are getting close, I'll show you where ThunderClan have moved their markers." I mewed, leading her over by the mountain.

"I can smell ThunderClan!" She hissed.

"You hide in that bush, and I'll sneak up around. I can only smell two warriors. We'll catch them by surprise." I purred. _Everything is going as planned. _

"Ok, hurry!" She hissed. I didn't need to be told twice, I raced over to the ledge. I could see her gray and brown pelt, hidden in a bush, right beneath the cliff. She was directly under my paws. I trekked over to the large boulder I had found just two sunrises before. I pressed up against it, leaning in with all my might. It took a while, but I finally managed to push the rock off the cliff. I watched as it rolled down. I heard an ear-splitting scream as the rock crushed my brothers murderer. Then silence. I smiled. _I did it. I killed my brothers murderer, I killed Fernstar. It's a pity she was on her last life. _

I glanced up at the setting sun. I can't see him, but I know Turtlepaw is with me. I know he's standing beside me. He was beside me the whole time, watching me avenge his death. He helped me move the boulder, crushing Fernstar. _There's only one more thing for me to do. _I thought.

"I'll see you, Shiningsun, Buzzardtail and Fawnpaw shortly." I said out loud to Turtlepaw. I took a deep breath before taking a step off the edge. I could feel myself falling, the wind shuffling my sandy brown fur and then nothing. I feel nothing as my world goes black. _Finally, I am no longer alone. _


	3. Quotes

This is Challenge #3 for NightClan!

**Title:** Two Birds, One Stone

**Summary:** Every night since Hollymoon kitted, Honeystar hears the same prophecy in her sleep._ She soon realises _she has to cut the wings before take flight. 

* * *

_Raven and Robin will be the cause of your end, you must cut their wings before they take flight._

Honeystar awoke with a startle, she had heard this in her dreams every night since Hollymoon had kitted her two daughters, Ravenkit and Robinkit. They were Raven_paw _and Robin_paw _now, soon to be warriors. She had watched the two she-cats closely everyday but they didn't seem like a harm. She thought about that prophecy everyday but every time she came across the two apprentices she would dismiss it. _They are only apprentices, they haven't even been in a battle yet, much less had any battle training. _To be safe, Honeystar had always had their mentors, Runningflame and Dustflare teaching them new hunting techniques. They were the best hunters in the Clan, but the worst fighters. All they knew were kit moves, and that was fine with Honeystar. She sighed before exiting her den. She could see Ravenpaw and Robinpaw padding out of the apprentice den. _Today is their assessment. _Honeystar reminded herself. _Raven and Robin will be the cause of your end, you must cut their wings before they take flight. _The prophecy replayed in her head but she dismissed it.

"Runningflame can we please do battle training? Rainpaw and Swiftpaw can beat us in a fight!" Ravenkit complained. Rainpaw and Swiftpaw had been made apprentices the day before.

"It's time for your assessments." Honeystar said before their mentors could suggest taking them to the training hollow.

"But we haven't learned any combat moves!" Robinpaw protested.

"Do you want to be a warrior or not?" Ravenpaw hissed, silencing her sister with her tail.

"How can we become warriors without learning any battle training!" Robinpaw growled, swatting away her sisters tail.

"Your assessment starts now." Honeystar mewed, distracting them. The two apprentices dashed away.

"I'll access them," Honeystar mewed when Runningflame and Dustflare dashed after them.

"What? But they're our apprentices!" Dustflare complained.

"Hush, if Honeystar wants to access them than she can." Runningflame growled at his sister. Honeystar nodded her head before dashing away. _Raven and Robin will be the cause of your end, _A voice mewed in Honeystar's mind as she ran through the forest. She tried to shake it away but the voice continued. _you must cut their wings before they take flight. _Honeystar stopped as she neared close to Ravenpaw and Robinpaw. They had always been taught to hunt together, Honeystar had made sure of it. She noticed how close they were to the cliff side. _You must cut their wings before they take flight. _Honeystar slowly climbed up to the top, luckily Ravenpaw and Robinpaw were still in sight. _I understand what the prophecy means, Robinpaw and Ravenpaw must not become warriors. I must cut their wings before they take flight. _Honeystar leaned onto a boulder pushing it off the ledge. She placed her paws over her ears as Ravenpaw and Robinpaw screeched. Then it silent, so silent that she could probably have heard a mouse scurry by.

"Foolish leader, you may have just killed your only saviors." A black cat in front of her hissed. His image was very faint, it was a StarClan warrior.

"Blackstripe?" Honeystar cried, her brother was standing in front of her.

"It was not StarClan giving you this message." Blackstripe shook his head sadly.

"If it wasn't StarClan, than who was it?" Honeystar asked.

"It was the Dark Forest. Ravenpaw and Robinpaw may have been your only saviors, but you have just killed two birds with one stone."


End file.
